


The Gay Life I Never Wanted

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Break Up, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Chad, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy, asshole Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared was dumped by Jensen because he got pregnant. Chad took it upon himself to help his best friend anyway he could. Fake Marriage? Check. Claiming to be the father? Check. Falling in love with Jared? That was not part of the plan! (You know what they say, life is full of surprises).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I secretly have a soft spot for Jared/Chad fic. I don't know why. I only read one story about them and I strangely liked it. I made Jensen an asshole because if he was nice Jared would be with him, duh. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated. Also sorry for errors, I didn't proofread cause it's very late (I'll do it later).

Chad grumbled as he saw Jensen and Jared kissing on the couch. "Seriously, can't you guys find somewhere else to do this?" It was meant to come out playfully, but instead there was pure annoyance. Chad hated whenever Jensen came over to _their_ apartment.

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone," Jensen stated. Bullseye!

Jensen had been Jared's boyfriend for a couple of months now and everything was going smoothly. They were perfect together. Something Chad found extremely odd because perfect couples didn't exist, they were only in movies or in fairy tales. Not in real life.

Of course, Chad was happy for Jared, but he had gotten a bad vibe from Jensen ever since he met him. The last thing Chad wanted was to see his best friend getting hurt. He would kick Jensen's ass if he ever harmed Jared.

"You wish, bitch. I'm heading out, Jared." Chad rolled his eyes and left the apartment.

* * *

_One month later..._

Sobbing could be heard across Chad's room in the middle of the night. Chad blinked and stared at his clock on his night stand, it read 2 AM. Who in the fuck was crying at this time? Thinking it was the neighbors Chad went back to bed, only to be interrupted by a louder sob.

"Son of a bitch!" He rose from his bed and marched down the hall. Chad saw light coming from the bathroom. "Jared? Dude, it's two o' clock to be dealing with your hair at this time." Chad entered the bathroom, but stopped at the scene that bestowed him.

Jared was on the floor and his back was leaning against the tub, his face was red and he had a trail of tears falling down his cheeks. He shifted his legs back and hugged them. Jared looked vulnerable.

Suddenly instincts kicked in for Chad as he rushed to Jared. He leaned down and checked to see if he was hurt anywhere. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Fuck, what did Jensen do!" All Chad could think of was assumptions. "Jared? Talk to me!" Chad grabbed his chin and turned him so they were looking one another. "Jared, you're scaring me. Say something!"

Jared was gazing at Chad, but he wasn't paying attention. It was almost as if he was in a trance-like state, he was emotionally detach from reality.

Chad growled. He harshly shook him and said, "Snap out of it! Do you want me to call Jensen?"

Upon hearing the name Jensen, Jared began to cry again. "D-Don't. He hates me..."

What? Now Chad was confused. "What are you talking about? He loves you, Jay. There's nothing that you would do that will make him hate you, okay?" He was so kicking Jensen's ass now. What could Jared do to make Jensen hate him? Jared was a nice guy and the greatest friend anyone could have.

Jared didn't answer, instead he picked something up and handed it to Chad. "See for yourself," he answered in a crack tone.

Chad's eyes widened, he stared at Jared speechless. "Y-You're pregnant?" All the evidence was in front of him. Chad saw the plus symbol on the pregnancy test. "I didn't know you were a carrier, Jay." There were a few plenty of men in the world who were carriers, it was rare— but nevertheless— accepted. Chad was tested to see if he was one, only to his relief he wasn't one.

"I didn't know either... until now." Jared covered his eyes with his forearms as he rested them against his knees, balling himself into a ball. "I never got tested because what were the odds of me being a carrier."

"Does Jensen know about this?" He really hated to bring up his name, but Chad needed to know.

"Y-Yes," Jared replied. "He told me that he wasn't ready for a kid and that we're going too fast—" Jared sniffled, but continued, "He wants a break from our relationship. I-I can't believe he dumped like that. Was these last few months nothing to him? I thought he was the one, Chad."

"Why that fucking bitch!" Chad swiftly stood up, "Wait until I fucking give him a piece of my mind—"

"Don't!" Jared exclaimed, he grasped Chad by his ankle to prevent him from moving. "Please don't, Chad. Leave it alone! I don't want him to think I'm a pathetic person."

Chad peered at his door, then back at Jared. With a frustrated sigh, he sat back down and agreed. "Fine. Only because I'm too tired to drive." Also because he wanted to make sure Jared was alright. Chad may be a shitty person, but he was good friend, even if others never saw it.

"Thanks." Jared softly smiled. He stared at the pregnancy test and suddenly he felt his stomach churn. "What am I going to do? I can't raise this kid by myself... I'm all alone." He couldn't ask Jensen for child support, that would be a dick move. It may have been the right thing to do, but Jared didn't have it in him to do it. He didn't want to ruin Jensen's life.

Besides, it was his fault for not knowing he was a carrier. If Jared knew he would have always wore a condom, but he didn't wear one the last time he and Jensen had sex. God— Jared was a fucking idiot.

"No," Chad said. "You're not alone. I'm here and I'm going to help you, Jay."

Jared laughed, with somewhat no humor. "No offence, Chad, but you can barely look after yourself. Last week you got lost in the other side of town because you couldn't find the party."

Chad huffed. "Sophia gave me the wrong address— Anyways, I know I may fuck up but I'll be there for you, man. Promise." He put his hand on his shoulder for comfort. "You're not alone."

Jared looked down on his stomach and rested his hand on it. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not alone," he said as he turned to look at his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia laughed nonstop, she smacked the table a couple of times. Chad's face darkened as he crossed his arms. "Are you done laughing at me?" he scoffed, then took a sip of his beer. Nothing like alcohol could fix.

Chad was with Sophia— his ex-girlfriend— they didn't work out, but they remained friends. Currently, they were at a restaurant's bar since Chad desperately needed a drink and someone to talk to.

She cleared her throat to sober up. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"No shit! What made you think I was joking?" Chad questioned. "Jared is pregnant and he needs help, alright? Jensen fucking bailed on him. I really want to be there for— Would you stop laughing!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry," Sophia covered her mouth. "It's just... this is you we're talking about, Chad. You can barely take care of yourself. You are a party goer who loves to drink and sleep around with people. I should know because we did that together."

"Jared said almost the same thing. What the fuck? Where's your faith in me? I mean— Yeah, I can be a fucking idiot but I'm willing to change for Jared. He really needs me."

Sophia's laughter faded as she peered at Chad. "I never thought I would hear you say those words. Why are you making so much effort? You're twenty-three years old, you're too young to have this kind of responsibility. You don't even have a job. You get money from your parents."

Chad paused, then said, "Jared is my best friend. He is the only one who puts up with my shit and has always been there for me. I guess it's time I do the same for him." It was true. Chad didn't have many people that were fond of him. The reason Jared stuck by Chad was because they have been friends since high school.

"But... It's a baby we're talking about. Can you really be there for Jared?"

"Not going to lie. I'll probably hate it at the beginning." Chad drank more beer and then said, "But that's the beauty of me. I love to prove myself and everyone else wrong. I'm going to help Jay. Something his stupid ex-boyfriend couldn't do."

Sophia didn't say anything after that and Chad was thankful that she didn't go on. He didn't want to talk about it anymore anyway.

* * *

"You're pregnant!" Genevieve squealed. "Oh my god! I can't believe you are a carrier, Jared." She hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you! You and Jensen must be so shocked."

"Yeah..." Jared sighed. He had yet to tell her about the bad news. Jared was still heartbroken about his break up with Jensen. "Jensen broke up with me, Gen. He wasn't ready to have a kid." Jared's eyes slanted as he recalled the conversation from last night.

_"Jensen," Jared called him through the phone. His tone was shaky and so low that Jensen had to ask him to speak up._

_"Jared? I can barely hear you. Speak up, babe."_

_Jared took a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. "I need to tell you something." He eyed the pregnancy test that he was holding. Jared was so scared, he never thought he would be a carrier, and yet, the evidence was right in front of him._

_He hadn't been feeling well the passed few days; he had had motion sickness and loss of appetite on the food he would normally eat. When Jared threw up this morning... that sent warning bells to him._

_"You can tell me anything."_

_"You know I love you so much, right?" Jared uttered out._

_"I love you too— Jared, you're scaring me. Are you okay?" Jensen's voice lingered with concern. Jared could feel that he was clutching his phone tightly, waiting impatiently for Jared to say something._

_"I'm pregnant," he finally said it._

_"What?" It was quiet before Jensen burst into laughter. "That's a good one, babe. But you're not a carrier, otherwise, you would have told me." They told each other everything; Jensen told Jared his darkest secrets and his insecurities, just like his boyfriend did the same._

_"I'm not joking. I just took a pregnancy test... I didn't know I was a carrier." Jared began to worry because he heard Jensen cuss. "I'm so scared, Jensen. I'm too young to have a kid."_

_Jensen must have had the phone on speaker because Jared could properly hear him now. "Shit, Jared. I don't know what to do. I just started working on a law firm and I don't have time to have a kid. If I knew you were a carrier I wouldn't have entered in this relationship."_

_Jared's heart stop, he couldn't believe Jensen said that. "Jensen... you don't mean that..."_

_"I don't know what to think, Jared. Everything was going great between us. I think we should take a break. I need some time to think on this—"_

_"You're just going to break up with me! When I need you the most... Please, I know it's going to be hard but we can make it work. I love you, Jensen." Jared hoped he got through to him._

_Jensen sighed. "I can't. Right now I'm very busy and everything is going great for me... have you thought about adoption—"_

_"I'm not giving our kid away!" Jared snapped. "How could you even say that?"_

_"Look, Jared. Have the child if you want, but I won't be there for you. I have to go. Don't call me again. I need to finish a lot of work." Just as Jared was about to speak, Jensen hanged up._

_Jared stared at his phone, then in anger he threw his phone across the room. His angry dissipated and turned into sorrow. Jared started to cry as he slid down against the wall._

Genevieve brought Jared back from his thoughts. "I can't believe he broke up with you like nothing! Why I outta—"

"Gen," Jared said sternly, "Don't go hunting him down. I'm fine." It was a lie, but he didn't want to worry Genevieve. "Besides, Chad said he would help me— Why are you looking at me like that?" He saw Genevieve's expression, which was filled with shock and disbelief.

"Chad said he was going to help you? We're talking about Chad, right? Your roommate, Chad, the same guy who loves to party and sleep around. The same guy who got lost in the other side—"

"Yes. That Chad. Believe me I said the same thing. But you should have heard him, Genevieve, he was so serious and sincere. I never once in my life heard him talk like that. I know Chad will be keeping his word."

"Well, I'll be helping you too then!" she declared. "You're my best guy friend." Genevieve and Jared were extremely close. They met in college and immediately got along as friends.

Jared took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you, Gen. I'm so happy to have good friends. I really need you guys right now."

"Anytime, Jared." She hugged him for reassurance.

* * *

Chad returned to their apartment, with a bag in his hands. He was slightly tipsy, not the best way to prove to Jared that he was responsible— but fuck it. He really needed to have a few drinks since he was going to stop for a while.

Jared was resting on the couch, he peeked behind and frowned upon seeing Chad's current state. "You went to go drink?" his tone had a hint of disappointment. Seriously, what did Jared expect? He shouldn’t even expect anything, but he did on believe Chad's words.

"I had to. Didn't want to think about anything serious for a while, sorry." Chad was expecting for Jared to scold him— yet he didn't— instead Jared turned around, resigned.

"It's okay. You can do whatever you want, dude."

Chad frowned, then grinned, and padded his way to Jared. "Look, Jay. I got you something— Well, not for you. For the little one." He showed Jared the bag and took out his surprise gift. "I don't know if it's a girl or a boy so I got both of them."

Jared gasped. "Chad... It's beautiful." Chad got him two onesies: one pink and the other blue. He couldn't believe Chad shopped in a baby store, while he was tipsy. Oh god. That must have been embarrassing. "It's perfect. Thank you." Jared was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Not sure because it was his hormones or because he was genuinely happy. Probably both.

"The lady from the store asked me, 'Are you going to be a father?' and I accidentally said yes. Shit, I wasn't even thinking straight— Whoa!" Chad yelped as Jared embraced him in a firm hug. "Dude, your gay hormones are acting up!" he exclaimed, playfully trying to get away.

Jared didn't let go because everyone was wrong about Chad. Everybody saw him as a joke— as a waste of space— but he did not see that. No. Jared saw an honest guy who was willing to help his pregnant best friend. And that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story, which is why I'm updating a lot. Also sorry for mistakes, it's really late and will correct it later. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated. Seriously talk to me, tell me what you think, or else my imagination will get the best of me.

A few weeks had passed, Jared began to show a little bump on his stomach. He hardly went anywhere since he preferred to stay at home. Jared used to work as a clerk in a business office, but he quit because he knew he would be judged by his coworkers. Some people weren't too fond of male carriers.

Chad was happy that Jared wasn't working anymore, he liked it when Jared was at the apartment safe and sound. Although, it wasn't easy at first, Jared would always pay half the rent of their apartment. Regardless if Chad offered to pay for everything, Jared had pride and wouldn't allow it.

Chad had a solution though, he would be the one working this time. He told Jared to pretend that the money was his just for being home. Even though, Chad didn't need to work because he was rich, he wanted to prove to Jared that he was responsible. Jared argued at first, telling Chad he didn't have to do it and Jared could still work, but as always Chad shut him by saying 'think of the baby'. That was Jared's weakness, so he reluctantly agreed.

So there was Jared— currently— on the sofa watching some TV and eating chocolate chip cookies. He had odd cravings lately. Yesterday, it was nachos with some pickles, then today it was sweets and crackers. What an odd craving?

"Jay, I'm home," he heard Chad say.

"How was your interview?" Jared lowered the volume and turned to look at Chad. Everything was working out between them, and it would be a lie if Jared said he wasn't impressed with Chad's efforts.

"Honestly? Weird. I had to be fucking still- And this suit is so annoying!" Chad huffed. He never liked wearing suits, it always made Chad feel so mature and sharp. Two things he would constantly avoid. "I didn't see any hot chicks there, though. I expected to see some in skirts and on top of desks."

Jared rolled his eyes and said, "You watch too many movies, man. I'm sure you did good."

"Hope so..." Chad went for a data entry interview for a huge company. He looked so out of place and it secretly scared Chad. He never worked in his life before... What if he fucked up?

"Nonsense! You have to have faith once in a while, Chad," Jared smiled.

Chad couldn't help but smile as well. Hearing Jared say those words brought Chad some hope.

* * *

 

Jared frowned as he saw envelope with a certain name written on it. _Jensen_. He went to get the mail expecting coupons and bills, but nothing from Jensen. It had been a whole month since he had heard from Jensen. The last conversation they had was heartbreaking.

Tearing the envelope open, Jared shakily took out the letter and— Wait? There was money in there. Jared's eyes widened as he saw wads of cash inside. Ignoring the money, he began to read the letter.

_Jared, I know we haven't spoken in a while and I have been doing some thinking. I won't be there for you, but I will provide money so you can have everything to raise the child right. Each month I'll send you money or a check. This is all I can do and I hope you understand that it is a difficult time for me. Please keep the child a secret because nobody knows about this. I'm sorry, Jared._

The child? Jared shut his eyes as he started to cry. He covered his mouth to stop the hiccupping and sobbing. How could Jensen say that? It was their child. He couldn't even have the decency to say 'our child'. That asshole.

Jared didn't want the money, hell, it was never about the money. He just wanted Jensen to be there for him, to be by Jared's side.

Chad came out of his room. "Jay? What's wrong?"

Jared adverted his gaze as he said, "Nothing. It's nothing, Chad. Don't worry about it." He rubbed his eyes and slowly exhaled. "Just pregnancy hormones."

"Bullshit!" Chad exclaimed. Then his attention went to what Jared was holding. "What are you reading?" Jared tried to hide the letter behind his back but failed as Chad hovered over him.

"Chad, get off!" Jared stepped back, while Chad looped an arm around him.

"Not until I know what you're hiding! You're shitty at it!" He grabbed a hold of it and pulled, yet Jared wasn't going to let go of it. It turned into a tug of war. "And you think I'm immature!"

Suddenly, the envelope ripped, causing the money to scatter on the floor. Chad was puzzled, not expecting to see cash.

"Where the hell did this money come from, Jared?" Chad demanded to know. "Why are you hiding it—" Chad's anger faded as Jared shed tears. Shit. He didn't mean to yell, he was just worried. Jared handed him the letter that he was still holding.

Chad's lips quirked downwards as he read it, then his anger returned with pure rage, he crumbled the stupid letter. "That fucking asshole! Fuck him. You don't fucking need him, Jay." He mentally growled, but he needed to calm down and comfort his best friend. "C'mere, Jared." Chad marched up to him and embraced him.

Jared couldn't hold it anymore, he just broke down as he sobbed on Chad's neck. He felt sick and his body wouldn't stop trembling, his throat was hurting so much that it hurt to breathe.

"H-He said... t-the child," Jared stuttered. "I-I don't want t-the money. I w-wanted him," Jared coughed.

Chad needed to seriously calm Jared down. He was shaking and panicking, which was not good for the baby. "Jared, listen to me. You need to calm down. You're going to make yourself and your little one sick. You don't want that, right?"

Jared shook his head and mumbled, "N-No."

"Good. Now take deeps breaths. You can't let this get to you. You're stronger than this, Jay." Chad patted his back softly. Usually he would have joked about personal space and say 'this is gay', but now wasn't the time for that.

Instead, he eyed the fallen money with an annoyed expression. Jared said he didn't want the money, so Chad was going to give it back to Jensen... and say a few words to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad waited for Jared to fall asleep, he looked exhausted and stressful, so Chad convinced him to take a nap on the sofa. Fuck. What a day it was? Chad had to get up early and look for a job, then he witnessed Jared breaking down because Jensen didn't want anything to do with him.

"I really want to punch and kick him in the balls," Chad mused.

He gathered all the money from the floor and put it in another envelope. There was no way he was going to allow Jared to take it, even if he had agreed. Thank god he didn't though. Chad knew better than anyone that his best friend had huge pride.

Jesus Christ! Just thinking about Jensen made his blood boil; that asshole didn't deserve to be near someone like Jared. He was kind, funny, and loyal, he was like a pocket full of sunshine and loved to smile at everything. Although, Jensen was like a stormy cloud and wouldn't let Jared shine. That bastard.

"Fucking asshole," Chad cussed as he entered his bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his cellphone and made a phone call to Sophia. He really needed to calm down— Man, he sure could use a drink right about now. Talk about a shitty day to stop drinking.

"Hello?" Sophia said in the other line.

"I really want to fucking want see Jensen suffer! That asshole wrote Jared a letter— and get this— gave him money for _the child_! He said _The_ _Child_! Can you fucking believe it that? Jared broke down on me," Chad scowled. "Oh! He also said to keep _The_ _Child_ a secret. A secret! Can you believe that?"

"Chad—"

"I knew the minute I met Jensen something was off about him. My instincts were right! He's a douchebag."

"Chad—" once again she was interrupted as Chad went on.

"Right now, I'm going to march into his office and return his filthy money. Jared doesn't need his help and he certainly doesn't need that bitch beside him—"

"Chad!" Sophia shouted, finally grabbing his attention.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed.

"Why are you so worked up on this? Why do you even care?" He heard her sighed. Chad frowned, he didn't expect that from Sophia. She had always been supportive and gave Chad advice. Although, lately, she hadn't been so helpful, in reality, she had been pessimistic with Chad's current choices. Main one being: helping Jared with his child.

"Why are you acting like a bitch? You know Jared is my—"

"Best friend," Sophia finished for him, secretly mocking his words. "Yeah, I know. But that's the thing Chad, he's just your best friend! He's not your brother or boyfriend! Stop trying so hard for him," she fumed, then added harshly. "It's almost like you're in love with him."

Chad's eyes widened with a mixture of anger and shock.

"That is the most dumbest shit I have ever heard. Jared is just my best friend. He has done a lot for me than anyone else in my life. You want to know why? When I was in 9th grade, a bully locked me in a janitor's closet, no one even cared where I was, except Jared. In 11th grade, some jocks beat the shit out of me, everyone watched it happen and didn't bother to do a damn thing. Jared defended me and attacked those stupid jocks! I've been through hell in my teenage years, the only reason I don't say I hate it— is because Jared was by my side."

Closing his eyes, he calmly said, "You might think I'm just paying my debt for him, but I'm not. Jared means a lot to me. No one can replace him. This is going to be a dick move, but you know what at this point I don't care. You know what could be replace, Sophia? You. You just earn yourself on the list of 'People Chad avoids'. Goodbye." He hanged up, roughly pressing the end button.

Chad groaned, he rubbed his palm over his face. There was so much drama with Sophia- His phone rang, but Chad silenced it upon seeing the caller ID. He wasn't in the mood to hear Sophia's fake apology. Not when she was being a bitch and said stupid bullshit.

In love with Jared? Yeah right.

He eyed the envelope that he was still holding. Chad needed to go see Jensen and give him back his money. He walked out of his room, then stopped as he glanced at Jared. His eyes were puffy and he could see a faint of tear stains on his cheeks.

Chad desperately wished he could make his friend feel better... Although, it was not his place to say anything about his relationship with Jensen. He knew for a fact that Jared would still defend him. The poor guy was still hopelessly in love with Jensen after all.

* * *

Arriving at the law firm where Jensen worked, Chad took a deep breath. "Thanks for telling me where he works, Genevieve." He turned to her and somewhat smiled. Chad wasn't close to Genevieve like Jared was, but they did get along on few occasions.

"No problem. I actually want to hear what you're going to say to Jensen, Chad." Right now, they were both on the same boat. They both fucking hated Jensen's guts.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," with that being said Chad entered inside the building.

It didn't take too long to find Jensen. He was talking with a few co-workers and getting cozy with a certain red headed female. Both were smiling one another; it pissed Chad off. Jared was crying his eyes out for Jensen— but this fucking bastard was flirting and showing no sign of remorse for dumping Jared.

"Whoa— you're getting red," Genevieve stated. Chad didn't respond, instead he marched to Jensen.

"Jensen?" he called him, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

That brought Jensen's attention as he snapped his head towards Chad. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Jensen excused himself and quickly rushed to him, with a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here, Chad?"

"Don't worry. I won't take long, you fucking asshole." Chad took the envelope out of his jacket's pocket and slammed it against Jensen's chest. "Jared doesn't need your fucking money! So don't send him shit!"

Jensen scoffed, and harshly whispered, "Why the fuck do you care? I'm trying to give him money so he doesn't bitch about me not helping him with his child—" He didn't have a chance to finish as Chad clocked him.

That brought everyone's attention, even the cops— who were running towards them. Shit... Some of Jensen's co-workers rushed to his aid. Huh? Chad didn't think this through. Oh well.

"Chad, why did you do that!" Genevieve exclaimed, tugging his elbow. "We have to go, like now!"

"No. I'm not leaving until this asshole says he won't get near Jared again!" Chad shouted for Jensen to hear. And, oh, did he hear it. "Do you want everyone to know the truth, Jensen?" Chad demanded. He remembered what the letter said, that Jensen wanted Jared to keep their child a secret.

Suddenly two cops tackled Chad to the cold floor, putting his arms behinds his back and handcuffing him, roughly. Son of a bitch. Genevieve gasped, Chad merely glared at her that said 'don't get involved'.

"Sir, we need you to not resist," a fellow officer said as he put pressure on Chad's shoulder for him to stay down.

"Jensen, are you okay? Don't worry, the crazy guy will be charged—"

"No!" Jensen declared. "Uh, I'm fine. No charges. He was just angry 'cause I forgot to pay my bet to him," Jensen lied, chuckling to make it more believable. He couldn't have the risk of Chad telling everyone in the office the truth. It would look bad on his reputation.

Reluctantly, the officers let go of Chad, but one of them shoved him as they left. "Assholes, " Chad muttered.

"C'mon, Chad. Let's go. Jared will be upset if you land in jail again." Genevieve just had to remind him of the time he got arrested. In Chad's defense, the guy in the bar started the fight, he just fought back, which automatically landed him an overnight stay in jail and getting ban from the bar for months.

"Fine," he agreed, he had no choice. Chad recalled the bitch-face look Jared gave him when he bailed him out of jail the following day. Jared threatened to get a new best friend if Chad was just going to do stupid shit. Of course, Chad promised to never get arrested or do dumb shit again.

But before Chad left, he took one last glimpse of Jensen, and said, "I'm warning you, Jensen. Stay away from Jared."


	5. Chapter 5

It was June, two months since Jared found out he was pregnant. Jared had been gaining a couple of pounds, not only that but he had been having disgusting cravings— more than usual. Not to mention he had been extremely moody, his fucking hormones were off the chart.

Chad was terrified when Jared would snap at him, even if it was just for small little things. Just yesterday, Jared had gotten after Chad for leaving clothes on the floor of his bedroom. His own bedroom! Sadly, Chad refused to even defend himself. A pregnant Jared was something he wouldn't mess with. Yeah, Chad was an asshole, but not a dumbass.

However, there were times when Jared would get so emotional that he would cry nonstop. Sometimes he would hug Chad if he did something nice, or get away from him because he hurt his feelings. Example, Chad told Jared that his eating habits were shitty and needed to eat healthier. Jared took his words offensive, thinking he got fat and ugly, therefore he ignored Chad and cried in his room.

Of course, being the good best friend that he was, Chad apologized to Jared. That fucker.

"Hey Chad, do we have any pineapple?" Jared randomly asked him one day. Chad was working— he got the job— and still had time to talk to Jared if he ever needed anything. How great was that?

"No?" Chad answered with a puzzled expression. He looked at his work-phone, a habit he had been doing whenever Jared requested something strange. "Why?"

"Can you buy some on your way home? I'm craving pineapple with spaghetti." What the fuck? Was that even okay to eat?

"That's gross, dude. But yeah, I'll get some. Can or the whole fruit?" Chad didn't mind, he was used to Jared telling him to get his snacks. He made five trips to the food market for him. That was saying a lot.

"Can. It's easier," Jared replied. "Thanks, Chad. See you at home."

When Chad hanged up— realization washed over him. Jared said _home,_ instead of apartment or place. That was new. What did home exactly mean? Chad never thought of their apartment as a home— Yeah, he lived there but it wasn't a home to him, just a shitty place since he had nowhere else to go. Not that he would ever move, he liked it there... but not enough to call it a home.

Deep down Chad was panicking; he tapped his desk to think. He couldn't concentrate now, his mind was filled with so many questions. Jared had probably no idea what he was saying. Right?

"Fuck..."

* * *

Chad walked down the aisle looking for the pineapple cans. He grabbed a couple and tossed them into the cart. It was around 9 a.m., the store was somewhat empty and quiet. Chad really didn't want to be there, he wanted to be at a bar and have a cold, refreshing beverage. It had been too long since he took a sip of alcohol.

He continued walking, not paying attention to his surroundings, or the girl he bumped into. "Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Chad stepped back and his eyes widened as he stared at the stunning woman in front of him. She had long, curly blonde hair and her lips were plump perfectly. She was wearing a floral dress that reached her thighs and heels that matched her outfit. Wow.

"Hello?" the mysterious girl waved her hand in front of Chad, who kept gawking at her. "Anybody in there?" she giggled.

Chad shook his head and rushed out, "I-I'm Chad. Sorry for hitting you." Could he be any more of a dork?

"Oh no, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Emma. Nice to meet you, Chad." They shook hands and began a conversation. "What brings you here?"

"Pineapples," Chad said simply. He wasn't going to go in details though.

Emma laughed again, Chad mentally did a fist pump. "And you?" He glanced at her cart— Whoa! She had several alcohol bottles: whiskey, tequila, and vodka. "Okay, either you're an alcoholic or you're having a party."

"Maybe both," she teased. "Actually, friend is having a party. I just needed to pick up the booze."

Chad scanned her, Emma looked younger than him by a few years. Most likely a college student, maybe a freshman. "I remember doing that crazy shit few years ago," _and the last three months ago_ , Chad added to himself. "Good times," he smiled.

Emma pursed her lips, then grinned as her eyes darkened. "How about you come with me? We could have fun together. Drink and _do other stuff_." She hinted something in there. Chad smirked. This chick was a good actor, pretending to be innocent, but secretly a temptress.

"Sounds fun." Fuck yeah! Chad got lucky. He met a hot chick and was getting alcohol out of it. This was too good to be true. Chad might even have a chance of getting laid. He prayed to god he didn't fall asleep in his cubicle office while drooling on his keyboard and dreaming this scene. That would fucking suck.

"Let's go then!" Emma started to push the cart as Chad walked beside her. "What about your pineapples?" she added, pointing to his abandoned cart.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Not important."


End file.
